Kagekenin- a Roleplay
Kagekenin- a Roleplay Part I- Part 1 * Kagekenin- a Roleplay Part II- Part 2 New Team: Javelin Sanmaru and Urai Hoshigaki Javelin was just coming out of a cave system in the Rice Field country. Urai followed him and the two stood and watched the rain. The Apparition of Viper appeared in front of them, "Go and get KyuubiTaishou." he said and then vanished. Urai threw TorSanbi over his back, "Where do we go?" he asked. "Simple, Otogakure"..... The Seekers Kokuangyo Tengu, Makan Shunkan, Fukumaden Uchiha appeared before Sora and Renji and Fukumaden said "Sora Uzumaki, Renji Sarutobi, we have been looking for you, to help fight Kagekenin. Come with us NOW!" Gripe ((Man, it's gonna be hard to work in Matsu and Matsuko's switches with people skipping days like this. Even we don't transition into night and day, I don't think I'll even get to see the other characters's reaction to when they wake up and find a naked woman sleeping where Matsu was, since it'll just get skipped over.)) Night Falls in the Land of Lightning As Matsu Sonokuma walked down the road from Kumogakure, he gazed up at the sky. The sun was creeping behind the horizon in the distance, filling the sky with an array of warm colors. Night would fall soon. Very soon. It would probably be best to set up camp. The traveling tool expert stumbled upon what seemed to be a permanent camp for traveling merchants. Several tents were set up, and a fire was blazing in the center. The merchants would probably let him set up camp here with them. Streets of Kumogakure The door slammed open, causing all the patrons of the poorly lit tavern to stare at who it was. They eyes were graced with a compact figure wrapped in a brown tattered cloak and a large straw sugegasa hat. The hat and cloak effectively kept the person covered, making him or her somewhat mysterious. This intruder was met with several glares, as the opening of the tavern door brought in a blast of freezing wind and snow. Being located on top of a high mountain, Kumogakure experienced winter for the majority of the year. And with it currently being the middle of that long winter, the entire village was bombarded with a fierce village. It was actually quite unusual, since the Land of Lightning had a much milder climate when compared to the country's hidden village. The moment one trekked up the mountain, the Land of Lightning's mild climate, devoid of snow, gave way to biting cold, dry air, fierce winds, and freezing snow. The door closed, the dimly lit tavern now darker than when the door was open. The patrons of the establishment went back to their own devices, some playing pool, some drinking at the tables, some playing cards, and various other bar-time activities. The figure stomped their boots on the floor, clearing the snow from them. Deeming the boots snow-free, the cloaked figure trudged up to the bar, taking a seat on a stool next to a man who appeared to be sleeping on the counter. The bartender, a tall, heavily muscled man with a thick mustache and bald head, turned around and faced the cloaked figure. "What can I get ya, buddy?" he asked. "Sake. Thunder Brew. I don't want any of that Steel Fist Sake crap." answered the cloaked figure's feminine voice. "I'm sorry, miss, but I'm not allowed to serve Thunder Brew to anyone without a Hitai-ite. It's just too strong a brand for normal citizens to handle. Can I interest you in a Vista of the Gods?" The cloaked figure sighed. Reaching into the cloak, the figure slammed a Namigakure Hitai-ite onto the counter. It sat there just long enough for the bartender to look it over, before the cloaked figure snatched it away again. "Good enough for me. One Thunder Brew commin' up." The bartender went to get the sake, while the cloaked figure produced a harmonica and began polishing it idly. The Current Facts So, the Kagekenin wanted all of the nine tailed fox's chakra, the nine-tailed blades, and the blades of absolute creation. Echo had only been with the Kagekenin for a short while and he had already knew alot. But, the most important thing was that the group were to probably strike all at once, considering the large amount of objects they were after. This would be wise considering that the world was aware of them, and the longer they took, the better chance everyone would have to prepare. Echo considered contacting Ryun and Seireitou, No, he told himself, not yet. Echo was exploring the mountain, just trying to find a way to consume time, when he saw a hermit-like figure stumbling towards him, obviously drunk. Not wanting to take any chances, he stabbed the drunk ing the heart and threw him off the side of the mountain. Idle in Otogakure Haizo Hyuga sat outside of Otogakure's gates, watching Hitatsu get taunted by a mole. Seireitou Hyuga, along with Byakko Kurohitsugi and Rikka Nagoshi arrived at Oto and saw Haizo. "Haizo Hyuga, long time to see" said Byakko he then turned to Seireitou. "Im gonna head back, if you need help, just give us a shout" said Byakko as he and Rikka disappeared. Seireitou turned to Haizo, "So, do you know yet about Kagekenin?" he asked. Javelin's Plan Javelin split into his Six Paths and called Urai to his side. "This isn't going to be easy." he said, "However you have more chakra then Seireitou Hyuga, Ryun Uchiha and Hikaru Kurosaki combined and then some. You will find Haizo and get Saitatsu a we'll (referring to him and his Paths) take on Seireitou." They arrived at the gates of Otogakure and killed the Jonin. Then Javelin ignited a jutsu causing the west half of Otogakure to erupt in flames. His bodies then split up to find KyuubiTaishou, while Urai went to fins Haizo... Confrontation The 6 Javelin paths searched for Seireitou, and without notie, he appeared. "You @#$%ards, where do you get off destroying Oto...." said seireitou as he looked at Javelin's headband. "Ah, so, you're with Kagekenin.... what, Viper cant get my blade and he sent you... what weaklings" said seireitou drawing his blade and put the blade on his shoulder, "So, you think you're man enough to take my partner from me... then go ahead and try" said seireitou. Part 2 Javelin did not change his heartless expression. "You will either hand over your 'partner', or we will annihilate Otogakure and then the Kitsune Realm and the citizens of those areas until you hand it over. Oh and don't even think for a moment that you could kill me or much less defeat me. Unlike Viper, I choose the correct way to obtain my goals." he said. Javelin's Asura Path released a Strange Arm Flaming Arrow at Otogakure. It completely demolished the Kage Building and the residential area below it. "Tell you what, we'll make a game out of it. The more power you release and the more resistance you give us, the more people I kill and the more of Otogakure I will destroy." Javelin said as his Paths prepared. Part 3 Seireitou had activated his Bakudo #81: Splitting Void to cover all of Otogakure in a powerful barrier. "Now then, stop being a coward and fight me, their not your fight, i am" said seireitou pointed the sword at him. "Besides, you cant have this blade unless i die, so, just taking it, wont be enough" seireitou said. At that moment, seireitou disappeared then reappeared, slicing his chidori powered blade through the Asura Path body. Part 4 Javelin was very impressed with the barrier. "No, are you some kind of joke. There is more than one way to get KyuubiTaishou." Javelin said as his Asura Path grabbed Seireitou's hand and yanked it out then picked Seireitou up by the neck. His Deva Path sent thousands of jutsu tags into the area and then pulled off his cloak, revealing the face of Minato Namikaze. Part 5 Seireitou smiled as KyuubiTaishou burned a hole in the Asura Path's hand. Seireitou grabbed the blade back. "Like i said, you guys suck like Viper" he said. "However, i will allow you to see my Bankai, your welcome" said seireitou as he charged up and activated his Bankai. Seireitou moved faster and faster around the 6 bodies, making them look like clones, and he sliced the Asura path over 100 times, and finished with a KatonGetsuga, targeted at the 6 bodies, destroying two of them and damaging the other bodies. Part 6 Javelin and his Path's stood unharmed, "Im sorry did you do something?" his Deva Path asked sarcastically. Javelin teleported and kicked Seireitou into Otogakure causing KyuubiTaishou to fly out of his hand; "Shinra Tensei Barrier!" he yelled as the sword was trapped in a cube like energy field. "I'll be taking this." he said. "I DONT THINK SO!" Seireitou shouted entering combat with Javelin. However, Javelin was too quick and dodged the moves. Seireitou used Chidori again and aimed for Javelin's Deva Path, but a poof a smoke distracted him and he was blocked by a Giant Lizard which fired Fire Release: Violent Eruption sending Seireitou into a building. KyuubiTaishou disappeared once more from the barrier and returned to Seireitou's Hand. I told you, you cant take it. Urai appeared at that point. "Lets fight him together, we'll have a better chance, let me distract him, and you go for the grab, one person won't be enough but, if we can trick him..." whispered Urai to Javelin. "Alright" Javelin said. Urai charged in while Javelin used all 6 of his bodies and charged. In the confusion, they grabbed KyuubiTaihsou using "Shinra Tensei Barrier!" once more, grabbing it. Urai got to Javelin and yelled, "Lets go, we have to get out of here, quick!" Both vanished taking KyuubiTaishou with them. Hunt for Saitatsu Hitatsu suddenly became cautious. "I know." Haizo said to Hitatsu in Draconic. "Kagekenin..." Haizo said with deep hatred. Meanwhile in Kumogakure The cloaked figure sipped the sake in silence. The bartender remained nearby, idling cleaning a glass. Looking back and forth, the cloaked woman reached her arms up and stretched, grunting once, twice, three times. "Oiyo, Slappywag." she called to the bartender. The bartender looked up from the glass he was cleaning. "Yes, fine customer?" "Got a rat problem?" "Rat problem?" "Yeah, a rat problem." "Yes we do, I'm afraid." "How many ya got?" "Depends. Who might you be?" It seemed like friendly banter, but something was amiss... The cloaked woman's speech sounded practiced, rehearsed. The bartender's speech sounded like he said it often... "Just an exterminator. A mere exterminator." "Come to get rid of the rat problem, then?" "You could say that. You could say that. So how many ya got?" "Oh, quite a good many. I counted twenty-seven!" "Twenty-seven, eh? Don't that beat all." "Indeedy. So you can get rid of 'em for me?" "Don't worry, I'll take care of all the rats. How many do you have again?" "Twenty-seven. Mind headin' up and exterminating them for me?" "Can do. Oh, and say hi to your mother for me." "Say hi to your grandmother for me." The cloaked figure downed the rest of her sake and casually stepped up the stairs to the second floor of the bar. The stairwell turned to give way to a hallway, countless rooms lining it. The cloaked figure walked along the hall, peering at each door as she passed them. When she came to one door, she stopped. The door was marked with the number "007". Second floor. Room number seven. Twenty-seven rats." The cloaked woman knocked on the door once. Then a second time. Then a third time. Then a fourth time, but more quietly." "My men! My men are so useless! But what color are they, if I may ask? You see, I have no eyes, so may I ask you what color my men are?" asked a male voice from behind the door. "Certainly, my queen." responded the cloaked woman. "Most of your men are green. But your magicians are blue. And your strongest warriors are red." "Ah, good good. Thank you, traveler. But, may I ask? What color am I?" "Why, you are the queen! Only the queen of this island can be the most royal color of pink!" "And what color is my son, if I may ask?" "Your son is orange, the only one of his kind. He is blessed with the strength of the reds, the magic of the blues, but the humility and heart of the greens. He bears love for a human woman he rescued from a ruined castle. He wears a headband made from her torn red dress. He is the only one of your subjects to have taken a name for himself." "And what would that name be?" "Why, only one of his unusual character would have chosen a name! He has chosen the name Glob." "And what are we, if I may ask? You and my son's lover look so different from us. What are we?" "Why, you are slimes, my queen! You are the queen of the slimes!" "Good enough." The door's lock clicked, and the door swung open. The cloaked figure stepped into the room, the door closing on its own behind her. "So, you've chosen room number seven today?" "Yep. Gotta keep switchin' rooms." "You really are paranoid, aren't ya?" "Have to be when you have a three hundred million Ryo bounty on your head." The cloaked women removed her hat and set it aside, revealing her brown hair, eye patch, and bandana. It was Tuari Fire. "Good evening, Deepthroat." "Same to you. And in case I don't see ya, good morning, good afternoon, and goodnight." "Cute. Now, I heard you have some information." "Of course I have information. I'm an information smuggler." "Of course. But do you have anything on the whereabouts of the Swordless Swordsman?" "Depends. What do ya have for me?" Tuari sighed. She reached into her cloak and pulled out an old matchbox. "See this? Inside this box is a rare Amityville Screech Beetle, found in the depths of-" "I know where it's from and I know what it does. It's more than enough payment. But where did you find it? Surely you couldn't have gone there." "How it came into my possession is none of your business, bub." "Very well, very well. I apologize. As an information smuggler, I know the limits of business and personal affairs. But are you really going to give me that?" Tuari stepped forward and gently set the matchbox on the table, obviously being careful with it. Both of them fully knew what would happen if an Amityville Screech Beetle was disturbed. "Very well. Then I suppose I can let you in on what I know. And as usual, you have provided me with something of tremendous worth. You could easily trade that thing for a small fortune, so I will live no details out." A long pause, the candlelight casting curious shadows on the walls. "The Swordless Swordsman has not been seen in quite some time. It is believed that he is in hiding somewhere, having taken root in a secluded place." "Uh-huh. Go on." "Expert trackers and Chakra sensors have been able to tell that he has taken hiding in a moutain somewhere. They do not know which mountain, though." "How do they know he's hiding on a mountain when they don't know which one?" "Because he is completely off the radar. The only way he could possibly escape a Mind's Eye of the Kagura user and expert trackers is if he hid on a mountain high enough to escape their range." "Great. Thanks. Oh, and one more thing." "Yes?" "You might wanna find a new place to set up base." "Oh? And why is that?" "This bar is gonna be raided by bounty hunters in four days. That should give you enough time to pack up and get far away from here." "Oh? How can you tell this, Ms. Fire?" "You should know that more than anyone." she gestured to her forehead, which was currently covered with her bandana. Deepthroat immediately understood. Tuari Fire dashed out of the inn, stepping back out onto the streets of Kumogakure. She placed her hat back on, and trudged down the street through the blizzard. "Demise" of KyuubiTaishou Javelin and Urai arrived at a cave where Gensho was waiting. Gensho smiled when he saw the trapped KyuubiTaishou inside the Shinra Tensei Barrier. "Good job Javelin. You have truly done the impossible. After this ritual you two will be assigned to go get your separate goals." Gensho explained. They went into the cave. "This will be a special sealing ritual. You see, KyuubiTaishou can't be truly sealed so it must be forced to give us its chakra. For this we'll use my special jutsu." Gensho continued. "This jutsu takes one day to complete." Gensho summoned the gate and used the Lit Apparition Technique to bring the group together. They all formed all hand seals and Gensho said, "Illusionary Dragons: Will Bending Jutsu!" he said. A chakra dragon came out of the gate and struck the sword. Red chakra came gushing out and before long the sword began being drain towards the cage. "Whats going on?" asked the image of Morag Tsurugi. "KyuubiTaishou is being forced into the gate, where it will be forced to give it's chakra until we the decide to bring it out." Gensho said. "Now after this, I'll journey to Kagegakure and take the first seal of the door that contains the Spirit Beast." he continued. And with that they continued to force KyuubiTaishou into the cage. IMPORTANT MESSAGE IM BACK EVERYONE!!! (I know you must be thrilled lol) We begin whenever you guys want now!!! Ten Tailed Fox 13:26, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Traitor? Echo appeared in front of Haizo and Seireitou, staring intently at them. "Echo.. what are you doing here?" asked Haizo. Echo noticed that Seireitou was missing his KyuubiTaishou. Echo almost smiled, "I see my new associates have done their work properly." Turning over to Haizo, he calmly spoke again. "You're next." "Damn you, you bastard traitor!" yelled Seireitou as he drew Hakunagi, his replacement for KyuubiTaishou. "Haizo, i got him, you stay back" said seireitou as he prepared to enter battle with Echo. "It's not my job to steal Haizo's blade, but I don't mind entertaining you two." Echo ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. As he slowly drew his blade, the Soul Eater, the glare of his wretched Demon Sharingan almost bore through the atmosphere itself. "Heh, so Echo, joining Kagekenin, is it worth dying from my blade?" asked seireitou as he flashed at Echo's neck from behind, pointing his shadow blade at echo's neck. "I wouldn't worry about it, seeing as how you were too pathetic to protect it in the first place." Echo's body began to flicker at a devastatingly fast rate. "Heh, you shoudlnt piss me off any more then i am now, ill retreive my blade back, and kill them all, even if its you" said seireitou as he gathered spiritual power in Hakunagi and destroyed to area, making the ground impossible for Echo to retreat. "I see you have yet to understand my intentions, but I'm beginning to grow used to you being in another league." He closed his eyes. "A pity you have forced my hand." "You know Echo, you and i could have become friends, both of us undertsand pain and loss, but, i dont understand, why you joined Kagekenin for, what do you have to gain? Well, thats doesnt matter now, your just another bastard now" said seireitou overflowing with a heavenly chakra from his The Battle of Destiny: Seireitou Hyuga vs Haizo Hyugan's Seal]]. "You are such an idiot." Echo was amazed that Seireitou had already forgotten that Echo was a double agent. Obviously he couldn't reveal himself in broad daylight, because Gensho was always watching. "Heh" said seireitou as he covered Haizo and Echo as well as himself in a powerful black barrier, which no-body from the outisde could see them. "Alright, not that thats settled, how about you tell the truth now Echo, whats going on?" asked Seireitou. "About time, I seriously started to beleive you thought I was the enemy. No matter, we will have our battle eventually. Anyways, they obviously want the Blades of Absolute Creation, as they have already taken one. They also want the other Tailed blades and Bijuu. Through obtaining each of these, they speak of releasing something known as the Spirit Beast." Echo glanced at the black barrier. "If you are able to use this technique between our apparititons, I will continue to give you status reports." Echo sheathed his blade. "If at any time you need my assistance, I will relinquish all ties with them and join your side of the fight." "Alright, well, here's the plan, you will continue to play spy on them and find their hideout. when we figure their next hideout, i will make a scene where it will be easy for them to obtain Saitatsu, then, we track them and ambush them all at their meeting, and make sure you tell ryun of the plan, here" said seireitou as he implanted a the black barrier jutsu in Echo. "Use this when talking with me or ryun and that way, we will stay ahead, now, i will release this barrier and ill pretend that you defeated me and haizo, we will "pass out" while you leave, and that way, nothing looks suspicious, got it?" said seireitou as he released the barrier. "Alright then and I'm sure that they will have their base sealed, as before. I will eliminate that from within, so they will have no way of resistance. Until then." From the Kagekenin base's surveilance chamber, a large explosion could be seen through the screen indicating Echo's location. Echo emerged from the smoke unharmed, with Haizo and Seireitou lying motionless, seemingly dead. Echo turned to the screen, already knowing he was being watched. "Mission complete." "Excellent." A voice spoke, unaware that he was being conspired against. Back to Work Seireitou and Haizo got up, smiling. "Alright, now, back to work" said Seireitou. Both of them arrived to Kumogakure to meet up with Ryun's team...